Alex Russo and the Adventures of Hogwarts
by Henny14
Summary: 11 year old Alex Russo gets accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She becomes best friends with Hermione and they along with other friends have lots of adventures! No golden trio, Harry and Ron are very minor Characters, Hermione doesn't become friends with Harry and Ron. Set in all the seven years of Hogwarts. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME OR REVIEW!
1. The letter

**Hi! This story is about Alex going to Hogwarts, Justin is already in Hogwarts, going into 3rd year. Alex is only friends with Hermione, not Harry and Ron. Hermione is never friends with Harry and Ron, Alex and Hermione have different adventures to Harry and Ron.**

**This story is about all the years in hogwarts. **

Eleven-year-old Alex Russo was eating her breakfast at the table alone.

Her parents were working in the cafe while her brother max was in the lair playing with all the magic things.

Her other brother Justin was doing his home work for his school Hogwarts.

"Alex, Alex, a letter arrived for you".

"Hm?" she got up from the chair and walked over. She took the letter out of Max's hand and ripped it open.

She unfolded the letter and started to read.

_Dear miss Russo_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into hogwarts school of witchcraft and wisardry. _

_School starts on the 1st of september at 11 o'clock at kings cross station. _

_We are expecting your reply no later than the 31st of july._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy headmistress_

Alex runs downstairs and into the cafe kitchen. "Mom, Dad, I've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts, Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well done Alex, we'd better go to diagon alley to get your stuff." Said her dad

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of a brick wall. Jerry pulled out his wand and tapped the wall

The bricks started to move revealing a street filled with magical shops.

Alex read out the list

Uniform:

Three sets of black robes

One plain black hat

One winter cloak

Your house tie, scarf and other things will be provided after Sorting.

Books:

Standard book of spells

A history of magic

Magical theory

A beginner's guide to transfiguration

One thousand magical herbs and fungi

Magical drafts and potions

Fantastic beasts and where to find them

The dark forces: a guide to self protection

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

students may also bring an owl a cat or a toad.

"Dad, where do we go first?" Alex asked.

"Gringotts, the wisard bank" he said and pointed to a big marble building.

After they got money they went round the place getting everything.

Last of all the went to the wand shop called Ollivander's

They went inside and walked over to the desk where a man that looked a bit mad was waiting.

"are you sure this is the right place?" Alex whispered to her dad.

"yes, this is where I got my wand" he said.

Alex waited as the man looked for a wand. He came back holding a wand. "Walnut, dragon heart string 13 inches." Alex waved the wand and it broke the window.

She put the wand down on the counter. "hmm" he looked about and pulled a wand out. "pine, phoenix feather, 10 inches." she waved it an made some boxes of wands fly out. "No, no Certainly not" he said and pulled another wand out.

"purple heart 12 inches unicorn hair". She took the wand and felt a warmth through her body.

They paid for the wand and went out of the shop. "Dad, can I get a pet?" Alex asked.

"Okay then" he said. They went to the pet place and Alex chose a cute tortoiseshell cat which she named Socks, for her white feet.

"That's everything on the list" said Jerry. They went back to the wall tapped it then zapped back home.


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

Alex's pov

"Alex, Alex get up"

I startled awake to see my brother Justin leaning over me. "Alex get up, you need to get ready for Hogwarts"

I sat up rubbing my eyes and got out of my bed, yawning. Justin walked out the room and I shut the door behind him.

I pulled my pyjamas off and pulled my clothes on. I put the last couple of things in my trunk, shut the lid and picked up Socks who was sleeping on my bed. I put her in her cat-box and walked to the door.

I dragged my trunk down the stairs, ate my breakfast and we zapped to king's cross station.

**Hermione's POV**

I opened my eyes. It was Monday morning and the day I would start hogwarts. I slipped out of bed looked at the clock – it was 7.55 am, four hours until the train left. I stared at my ticket, it said

PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS

KING'S CROSS – HOGSMEADE

11 O CLOCK SEPTEMBER 1ST

I put my ticket in my pocket and ran downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast I ran up to get my trunk and other things. After a lot of rushing two and fro we were finally ready to get in the car. The

journey took what seemed like forever, but finally we arrived in the station.

I looked round trying to find platform nine and three quarters.

There was no platform between 9 and 10, so I went to ask some people.

I tapped a man on the back. "Excuse me, do you know how to get on platform nine and three quarters?"

"Yes, my kids are going to hogwarts as well, it's Alex's first time too." I look round to see a girl with long straight dark hair in blue jeans and a purple blouse. The girl smiled at me, I smiled back at her.

"Just run through the wall between platforms nine and ten" he answered, just then his son of about thirteen walked back a bit and sped towards the wall, I watched to see him completely disappear. Then the man and his wife and other son ran at the wall and disappeared.

The girl ran at the wall and disappeared through it too. Then I was the only one left on the platform, I ran at the wall and felt myself melt through the wall.

**(****End**** of pov)**

Alex waved to her parents and boarded the train. She looked for a compartment to sit in, the emptiest one had the girl from the platform sitting in a seat by the window.

Alex sighed, why couldn't she find one that was empty? Oh well, she thought – at least there was _space_ for her in here, the rest were so crammed that people were sitting on each other's knee! Alex tried to with hold a giggle.

She opened the door "excuse me, do you mind if I sit here – everywhere else is full." she asked. The girl looked over the top her book, "no - I don't mind" she said. Alex walked in dragging" her case and tried to put it in the rack.

The girl put down her book, sighed and asked "do you want some help?" Alex couldn't refuse, she needed some help.

The girl stood up and helped Alex heave the trunk into the luggage rack. Finally after lots of pushing and groaning, they managed to put it into the rack. "thanks …..." "Hermione" said Hermione.

"okay, I'm Alex, Alex Russo"

"Nice to meet you Alex Russo" said Hermione as she stuck out her hand, Alex shook it. Alex looked out the window, London had gone only to be replaced by fields of sheep and cattle, and the occasional wheat one.

Alex and Hermione started chatting and started to become friends, later the door opened and a woman poked her head through the door, "anything from the trolley dears?" she asked. Alex stood up and got two pumpkin pasties, one packet of bertie botts's every flavour beans, two cauldron cakes, two licorice wands and two chocolate frogs.

They ate their lunch hungrily, as both of them hadn't eaten since breakfast. The afternoon wore on and at last the train finally stopped in a tiny station. Alex left her trunk, for she knew that it would be taken up to her dormitory while she was eating dinner.

She got out of the train with Hermione. "firs' years over 'ere" called a booming voice at the end of the platform, the man talking was about twice as tall as any normal man, he look as if he was half giant! All the other first years including her and Hermione ran over to him.

"Firs' years follow me" he said. They all followed him down a steep path that went down to the edge of a lake. Once they had got to the edge of the lake they all got in a boat in fours, Hermione and Alex in one along with a boy called Neville and a girl called Hannah.

They went off in their boats, when finally they reached the shore, they got off in a little harbour and started descending the flight of steps up the cliff to Hogwarts. The man raised his giant fist and knocked on the door three times.


	3. Sorting

The door opened to reveal a woman with a green velvet cloak and a stern face, "I'm Professor McGonagall, come this way first years" she said.

They all trooped in the door, Alex looked round, it was very big, the entrance hall could fit the whole Waverley sub station in it! She led them into a small chamber across from the great hall (or where Alex thought must have been the great hall, because of all the chatter coming from behind the big wooden doors.) "you will wait here until we are ready for the sorting to begin" she said.

They all waited for around fifteen minutes until the woman came back and said "we are ready for you now", they all followed her except a small boy called Neville. "Mr Longbottom, can you follow us please?" Neville jogged up looking embarrassed. They all went through the doors and came into a huge room with four long tables each with fifty or so people at them.

Alex spotted Justin at the table second on the left witch was obviously ravenclaw. "when I call your name I will put this hat on your head, the hat will sort you into your house."

there was a lot of whispering, until "Abbot Hannah" the girl that they'd rode in the boat with walked up. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and thirty seconds later "HUFFELPUFF" it shouted. A table on the second right exploded with cheers.

Hannah ran towards it. Bones Susan became another huffelpuff, Brown Lavender became the first gryffindor. Finnegan Seamus became another gryffindor. "Granger Hermione", Hermione's eyes widened.

She walked shakily up and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. Alex waited for around twenty seconds before " Gryffindor". Hermione ran towards the table on the far right and sat down beside Lavender Brown. Longbottom, Neville became a gryffindor too.

"Malfoy, Draco" a boy with white-blonde hair and a evil look in his eyes walked up and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head "SLYITHERIN" it shouted almost instantly. Parkinson Pansy became another slytherin, Patil Padma became a ravenclaw, Patil Parvati became a Gryffindor, Potter, Harry also became a gryffindor.

"Russo, Alexandra!" Alex walked up to the hat and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. "hmmmm, lets see, another Russo, your not like your brother though, you'd do very well in slyitherin, lets see "SLY" "no! I don't want to go into slyitherin!" "hmm better be... GRYFFINDOR".

Alex ran over to the Griffindor table as it exploded with cheering. After Thomas, Dean" and "Weasly, Ron!" had been sorted and the headmaster – Professor Dumbledore, said his speech, huge plates of food appeared on the table. Alex helped herself to a steak and roast potatoes, she was very hungry after eating so long ago on the train.

She ate every mouthful happily, she was glad that she was in the same house as Hermione! After she'd eaten her steak, the plates all disappeared – only to be replaced with puddings! She was helping herself to some sticky toffee pudding when a see-through head popped up in the sticky toffee pudding, Alex let out a scream.

Everyone look round at her, she was shaking with fright. Hermione rolled her eyes "Alex – it's just a ghost" she said. "y-yo-you g-ga-gav-gave m-me a-a f-fr-fri-frig-frigh-fright" she stammered. "Alex calm down, it was just a ghost" said Hermione. Alex took a deep breath and said " ghost, why did you jump out at me like that?" "Really, I do have a name" said the ghost. "What is it then?" she asked. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington". Said the ghost. Then a boy with ginger hair sitting opposite Hermione piped up "I know you, your nearly headless Nick!" "I prefer Sir Nicholas" then Hermione said "What do mean by _nearly _headless?" "Like this" the ghost, Sir Nicholas, pulled at his neck and it fell to one side! The whole table made sounds of "YUCK" and "EWWWW", and quite a lot of them made puking noises.

He flipped his head back on and floated away. Alex went back to her pudding silently. After she and Hermione had finished a boy with ginger hair and horn rimmed glasses called for them to follow him. They went through doors, along hallways, up stairs, through tight passages and finally they stopped in front of a portait of a fat woman in old-fashioned clothes.

They Alex took a step backwards when she said "Password" "Balderdash", the painting swung to the side to reaveal a round room with a burning fire and lots of armchairs and sofas. "this is your common room, the girls dormitory on the right the boys on the left. Alex, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender made their way up the spiral staircase and went into the door with a notice saying **First Years**. The room had four four-poster beds and at the bottom of each was a trunk and the person's pet. Alex went to the bed nearest the door and saw Socks in her catbox and the trunk with the tag "ALEX RUSSO".

Alex sat on the bed and lay down on it, it was reasonably comfortable, it had nice plump pillows and a thick cosy duvet. She loved her new bed. They all went back down to the common room for half an hour or so. After half an hour they went back up to bed and got into bed. Alex lay awake for a bit wondering what tomorrow would bring. She soon fell asleep thinking what she would do in hogwarts.

**A,N So Alex is a Griffindor! Yeah, so Harry and Ron do make appearances, in this story but not much. Oh and I won't post more unless I get a Review!**

**Henny14 **


	4. Potions Class

Alex rolled over in bed. "Alex, Alex, get up! Alex" said a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes to see Hermione leaning over her. "Alex, we're going to be late for classes!

It's half an hour until they start and you have to get dressed and then we have to have breakfast!" Alex Sat up.

Hermione turned on her heel and said "I'll wait for you in the common room." Alex rolled onto the cold stone floor and stood up

. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her uniform. Once she was dressed she pushed her feet into her shoes, brushed her hair and tied it into a pony-tail.

She opened the door and half walked, half ran down the stairs. Hermione was waiting in the common room arms folded.

"What took you so long?" She asked her. "Um…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on" she muttered.

They went out the portrait hole and made their way down the moving staircases. After a bit of confusion they made it to the great hall.

They walked through the wide open doors and walked over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down and Alex heaped her golden plate with pancakes.

Hermione helped herself to a slice to toast and started buttering it. "So, Hermione" She asked with her mouth full.

"Swallow first" Hermione muttered. Alex swallowed and asked "So, Hermione which class is first?" Hermione opened up her schedule while Alex ate more pancake.

"Potions" Hermione answered. Alex just nodded and went back to her pancakes. Hermione laid the schedule on the table and ate her toast.

They finished their breakfast and walked towards the door. "Where actually is _potions_?" Alex asked Hermione.

"I don't know" she said. "Don't know? I thought you knew everything" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nobody can know everything" She muttered.

"Well who should we ask then?" Asked Alex – but Hermione was off, running up the entrance hall.

"Hermione, wait!" Alex shouted, speeding after her. She ran down the hall after her. Hermione had gone to Professor Flitwick who was just going into his classroom.

"Wait, Professor!" Hermione called after him. He turned to see Hermione, standing in front of him.

"Professor, Do you know where potions class is?" she asked politely. "In the dungeons" he said. Hermione said her thanks and walked briskly towards Alex breaking into a run.

"What were you doing, Hermione?" Alex asked her. "Getting directions to potions - come on!"

Alex ran after her, Hermione obviously not wanting to be late for class. As for her, she didn't care.

They ran down some steps leading under the castle, they came to a large thick iron clad door.

They stepped into a dark class room that was half filled with students. A man in a long black cloak stood at the head of the class staring at them.

Alex and Hermione found seats at the back of the class, sat down and waited for class to start.

Thundering footsteps echoed from in the passage and two boys ran in, panting. The teacher strode up to them, his long cloak billowing.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasly what causes you to be late?" He said - anger in his voice. "We couldn't find the classroom" said the boy with black hair.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" he said walking briskly to the head of the class. The two boys quickly found seats, and hurriedly sat down.

"Turn to page 5, Antidote to Common poisons." They all turned to page 5, Hermione having turned it over as soon as she sat down did not need to.

Alex started heating the water in her cauldron and pounded her betzoar. After a while her potion started becoming hot pink.

"Miss Russo what happened to your potion?" Alex shook her head. "I don't know" she said.

He stared into it. "A measuring of unicorn horn?" he said coldly. "Yes…." She said in a small voice. "It is unfixable – START again" he was getting angrier. "But I don't have time" she said.

He turned on his heel and went to look at Parvati's potion. Alex groaned. She hated this class.

"Psst, Alex" Alex turned round. "I know how to fix it" Said Hermione. "How?" Alex asked her. "Flick your wand twice" she whispered.

Alex took a deep breath, hoping it would work. She raised her wand and waved it twice. It suddenly became the green colour of Hermione's.

"It worked!" Hermione squealed. "There will be no talking" said Snape coldly. The rest of the class was even worse than the rest, Alex's potion ended up electric blue.

The day wore on. Soon it was dinner time. Alex and Hermione trudged out of the History of Magic classroom, with Alex yawning.

"Why are you yawning?" Hermione asked her. "History of Magic puts me to sleep" She said, yawning.

Hermione just walked along beside her. They got to the doors of the great hall, Alex yawned even more.

"Come on and find a seat" Hermione said to her. Alex nodded and followed her. They found a seat near the middle of the table and waited for the food to appear.

Soon, magically the food appeared on the table. Alex dug into a heap of chips and a piece of Chicken.

Hermione put another piece of chicken, this time with roast potatoes. They ate in silence before they headed up to bed.

They got up the stairs a bit quicker than usual; they were starting to remember how to get up.

"Balderdash" Hermione said in a clear voice. The painting swung open revealing their common room.

They put their bags down and sat on their favourite sofa in the corner. It had been a long day. They were very glad to get back to the common room.

After a little while of talking they both went upstairs to their dormitory. Alex pushed the door open and pulled her uniform off and pulled her pyjamas on.

She got into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Hermione did the same, a book in her hands.

**So this is chapter 4! The excitement will happen in the next few chapters. I'm going on holiday so it might be a long time before I update.** **Oh and I wont't update until I get two or more reviews. Sorry!**


	5. The medallion

Alex's POV

It was Saturday, and we were having breakfast. There weren't any classes today, so I had decided to go and explore. I'd persuaded Hermione to come with me, with a lot of begging, as I didn't want to do it on my own.

I finished my cereal and stood up. "Come on, Hermione. We need to go and explore," I said.

"Fine," Hermione replied, and the two of us left the great hall to explore. I really didn't know where to start; it was such a huge castle. We ended up going on to the flying staircases to see where we would end up.

"Remember, Alex, that the third floor is forbidden," Hermione reminded me.

"I know, I know. I've been reminded like fifty times. We'll not go to the third floor. Anyway, I wasn't thinking about going there at all," I replied.

We ended up just running up random flights of stairs, avoiding the third floor. We ran up a couple of staircases, heading up. When I was sure that we'd already passed the third floor, I jumped off the stairs, and walked down a small corridor.

"Come on, Hermione!" I called.

"I'm just coming," She replied.

I groaned and leaned against the wall. Seconds later Hermione was standing beside me. We set off down the corridor to the window, to see where we were. Hermione looked out the window, counting the sets of windows below us.

"We're on the sixth floor," Hermione said.

"Okay. Let's explore!" I said. My curiosity would probably get the better of me doing this, but I really didn't care if I by mistakenly go into Professor Dumbledore's office. I'd just quietly sneak out…hopefully.

We ran down another small corridor. It ended with a door, so I decided to go and have a look in it.

"Hermione, let's look in here," I said.

Hermione nodded. I opened the door, to reveal another door. "Why would there be another door?" I asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

Just then something very odd happened. Another door seemed to materialise beside the other one. I decided to go in the new door, so I turned the handle. The door swung open, revealing a small room with dust in it.

It seemed creepy, there being another room. There was something odd about it too. Why was it hidden? And why did it reveal itself to us, just two first year Gryffindor's?

I walked in, Hermione behind me. The room seemed like an old den type place, like it had been used fifty years ago as a play den, or something like that.

"I don't like this," Hermione said.

"But it's an adventure, Hermione!" I protested.

"I'm going back to the common room," Hermione said.

"Fine!" I said. "I'll just do this on my own."

Hermione turned on her heel and stomped out. I sighed. Now I had to do this all on my own, typical.

It didn't stop me being curious though. I looked around the room. It was pretty old, with flaking red wall paper, an old floral sofa and a small antique table. The thing that caught my eye wasn't any of that though. It was a chest the corner. I walked over and opened it, really hoping that there was something exciting in it.

I looked inside. There seemed to be piles of golden silk. That was odd. I pulled the golden silk out, and lying at the bottom was some sort of medallion. I lifted it out and left the room, heading back to the common room.

I ran down the two hallways and ran up the next flight of marble stairs. When I reached the top, I said the password.

"Balderdash,"

The portrait swung open, and I ran in, to see Hermione Sitting in her favourite seat, reading.

"Hermione," I said.

"What?"

"I found some sort of medallion in that room, I want to show you it," I replied.

"Fine," Hermione said.

I handed her the medallion, she took it and stared at it.

"I can't believe this," She said.

"What? Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"Yes…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it then?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know this may be a shock to you, but it is very famous,"

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"This is the lost medallion of Merlin,"

**A,N This is a short chapter but I was going out. It will be very exciting soon!**


	6. Adoption

**Hello everyone!**

**I haven't updated since February and I'm sorry to say that I can't continue this story. I don't have the time and no ideas on what should happen next.**

**But I'm putting this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt it and has any ideas on what could happen next, Please review or PM me. **

**Sorry Guys.**

**Henny14 x**


End file.
